1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel mounting connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a panel mounting connector comprises a packing on a flange, projecting sideward from a connector housing, so as to be mounted, with the packing interposed between the flange and an opening rim of a connector mounting hole formed in a panel
However, according to the panel mounting connector, the packing may fall off from the flange at the time of mounting on the panel, and thus the mounting operation is difficult.
In view of the circumstances, an object of the invention is to provide a panel mounting connector without the risk of fall-off of a packing from a flange.
A first aspect of the invention is a panel mounting connector comprising a pair of housing component members to be assembled with each other for providing a connector housing, a housing engagement means for maintaining the housing component members in the assembled state, a first flange, projecting sideward from one of the housing component members, a second flange, projecting sideward from the other one of the housing component members at a lower level with respect to the first flange, so as to be superimposed on the first flange, a packing provided on the first flange so as to surround the outer side of the second flange, and an engagement piece, elongating inward from the packing, interposed between the first flange and the second flange, wherein the first flange is mounted by forcing the packing on an opening rim of a connector mounting hole formed in a panel.
A second aspect of the invention is the panel mounting connector according to the first aspect, wherein butting parts are provided in the housing component members for positioning the housing component members according to contact with each other such that a gap is formed between the flanges, with the engagement piece stored in the gap.
According to the configuration of the first aspect, when the housing component members are assembled, the first and second flanges are superimposed, with the engagement piece provided elongating from the packing interposed therebetween. Accordingly, the risk of fall-off of the packing from the connector can be eliminated, and thus the operation of mounting the connector on the panel can be facilitated.
According to the configuration of the second aspect, since the gap between the flanges can always have a constant distance according to the contact of the butting parts, the engagement piece stored therein can never be forced excessively. Accordingly, the problem of deteriorating the water proof property due to strong strain on the packing main body can be prevented as well as the housing component members can be positioned accurately according to contact of the butting parts without suffering the influence of the deformation amount of the engagement piece.